


Touch Me

by Lady_Experiment



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Lemon, Lime, Post Time Skip, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Zoro gets a visitor when he showers. Who is it? Read and find out. One-shot that goes with a fan art picture that Maroness on DevinatART drew. M for language, nudity, and lime. ZoNa. Complete.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shower (Zoro)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420569) by Maroness. 



> A/N: This one-shot is based on Maroness's picture of Zoro showering on DeviantArt. I asked her permission if I could write some ZoNa for her picture. She said she would love to read it. So here it is Maroness, I hope I don't disappoint you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. That right belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The Zoro Showering fan art belongs to Maroness.
> 
> Warning: Language, nudity, and lime.
> 
> Edit Note: Edited 02/21/13 I realize that it may seem a bit rushed, but in my mind they have been secretly together since the crew came back. Actually, my idea about their relationship is based off of www.fanfiction.net/s/7424638/1/Mystery-Pants by AshaRose. But I am in no way stealing her ideas.
> 
> \------
> 
> This was written years ago and first posted on fanfiction.net

It was midnight when Zoro was finished with his before bed exercises. His crew mates where sleeping in their bunk beds. He wondered who was on watch for the midnight shift. But he shrugged, not really caring who it was. All he wanted was a hot shower and then to sleep in his bed until that ero-cook kicked him to wake up for breakfast. Even then he might ignore him to sleep longer.

Zoro walked out of his exercise room and made his way inside the ship to the shower room.

Nami yawned and rubbed her eyes. Was her watch over yet? She looked at the position that the moon was in. According to the height of the moon it was midnight, which meant that her watch was over. She then saw a shadow pass by her and saw green. So Zoro was still up was he? Nami got a devilish smile on her face.

"Navigator-san, I am here to relieve you of your watch duty now." Robin appeared from behind Nami.

Nami jumped a bit, not expecting for her to be caught off guard. "Thank you Robin. I'm going to turn in for the night now. See you in the morning for breakfast." She waved at the older woman and walked away.

"Now where did that idiot go?" Nami thought. She then heard something come from the shower room and smiled. "So you are taking a shower are we? Well lets have some fun."

Zoro sighed in bliss. The hot water felt good on his tired, sore body. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather his body with the soap suds. He turned his body away from the shower stall door and began to rinse himself off.

Zoro then felt a small hand on his shoulder. Reacting on instinct, he grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder by the wrist, twisting the arm behind their back to immobilize them and slammed them against the shower stall wall. When he saw who it was though, his one eye widened in surprise.

There stood Nami with her front pressed against the shower wall and she was naked. She turned her head to the side and looked at him, annoyance shown on her face. "Oww! That hurt you know! You shouldn't chicken-wing people that are your allies."

Zoro kept his hold on her. "Ally or not, it's just rude to interrupt my shower." His drifted down a bit and they rested on her butt. Damn that was one fine ass.

Nami noticed where he was staring at and wiggled her butt a bit. "Zoro, let me go! You're hurting me!"

Zoro blushed a bit when she shook her ass. But he would blame it on the heat of the shower. He didn't say anything, but he released his hold on her. He watched as she rubbed her wrist and then he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Nami turned to face Zoro and saw his eye travel down to her breasts and the color rise on his cheeks. She smiled and let one hand lightly touch his arm. "I thought I could help you wash your back."

Zoro narrowed his one eye at her. Was she playing with him again? He would find out. "Your help tends to leave me in deep debt with you."

Nami feigned a hurt expression. She put her right hand over her heart. "Zoro, I'm hurt that you would think that I would swindle your beli off of you. You know I can be nice every now and then."

Zoro raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I don't think, I know that you like to take my beli. And you being nice? Ha!" He laughs.

Nami frowns. "I can to be nice. I just like beli more."

Zoro leans in a bit and places his hand against the wall. "And what makes this time any different from the rest?"

Nami looked up into his green eye and gave him a suggestive wink. "Because I want to help."

Zoro thought for a moment and then inwardly sighed. This decision was probably going to come back in bite him in the ass, and not in a pleasurable way. "Fine. Do what you want."

Nami smiled and then grabbed the bar of soap from his hand. She made a twirl motion with her hand and Zoro turned around to present her with his backside. She placed the bar of soap on his skin and moved it in circular motions to create soap suds. Once there were enough suds on his back, she trailed her hand down from the top of his neck to the bottom of his spine near his bottom. She felt him shiver a bit from her touch.

"Do you know what you do to me?" Zoro spoke quietly. He turned around so he could look at her.

Nami's felt like her ability to breath was stolen from her. His light green eye were dark with desire. She felt herself become wet just by looking into his eye.

Zoro took a step forward and pressed Nami against the shower stall wall. He placed both of his hands beside the wall, trapping her so she couldn't escape. "You drive me crazy woman. You wear short skirts and bikini tops which make me hard and whenever that ero-cook flirts with you I want to punch him in the face."

Nami couldn't look away from Zoro's gaze. It made her so hot. If he kept looking at her like then she was bound to go weak in the knees.

"I'm going to kiss you now. I don't care if you slap me in the face or charge me a ridiculous amount of beli. I'm going to do it anyway." Zoro pulled Nami flush against his chest and put his arms around her waist. He then kissed her with feral passion.

Nami gasped as she was pulled into Zoro's arms but when his lips met hers and he forced his tongue into her mouth she moaned in bliss. She was able to wiggle her arms from his strong embrace and lace them around his neck. She met his wild passion with her own.

Zoro was pleased when Nami kissed him back. She tasted amazing. He was trying to put a name to what she tasted like. Perhaps it was vanilla? He wasn't one for sweets, but he could definitely learn to like sweets if it meant he could kiss her more. His lungs started to scream for air and he reluctantly let go of her lips.

Nami's chest heaved up and down as precious air rushed into her starved lungs. Zoro started to pull away from her but she wouldn't allow it. "I will charge you 300,000 beli if you pull away."

Zoro stopped at her words and then smirked. So she wanted more did she? Well she would have it. But first a warning. "If I continue I will not stop till I have you screaming my name. This is your only warning."

Nami didn't have to think, she knew the answer already. "I'm staying." She then pulled his head down to her and their lips connected again. This kiss was so hot that Nami was becoming weak in the knees. Her legs started to shake, warning her that if she didn't found something to support her soon, they would collapse on her. The only support that she found was Zoro's broad and muscular shoulders. Her legs then gave up on her.

Zoro caught Nami as her legs gave out. He released her lips and admired how red and swollen they were. He looked down at her dazed, lustful look on her face. "I bet you that is the best kiss you have ever experienced. Now even that ero-cook can kiss like I can." Zoro dragged.

Nami just stared up at Zoro. She felt like a puddle of goo, and Zoro could mold her into whatever he wanted to be. When she heard him say "Cat got your tongue?" she snapped out of her daze and smacked him in the chest. "No, I was just… well, amazed how well you could kiss. I thought all you cared about was fighting and booze."

Zoro laughed. "I have had my fair share of women over the years when we would make port at an island." He noticed Nami's scowl and kisses her again. "Relax, they were nothing but brothel women. They didn't mean anything to me. They were just a means to satisfy my needs."

Nami hesitantly spoke her words. "Am I going to be one of those women? Am I just some piece of ass that you can find relief in?"

Zoro shook his head. "No, you're not."

Nami bite her lower lip a bit. "If I wanted this to be more than a one-night stand would you allow it?"

Zoro kissed her forehead. "I would allow it. I want to have something more than a one-night stand with you."

Nami smiled and then kissed him again. "I do too."

Both of them didn't notice that the water had gone cold. They were too busy enjoying each other's body to notice or care.


End file.
